


A Responsibility

by 0trevskies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Hannibal, Bottom!Will, Hannibal's nice but still a monster, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Not sure where I'm going with this, Top!Will, body maiming, but it'll be gay as hell, encephalitis, just a monster that likes will, normal Hannibal case stuff, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trevskies/pseuds/0trevskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hannibal had replied to Sutcliffe's query of "What do you smell on me?" with "A responsibility" instead of "An opportunity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the Knife Twists a Little Deeper

“What do you smell on me?” Sutcliffe asked, a breath of humour ghosting over his, most likely, rhetorical question. 

In the span of a breath, Hannibal thought about his answer, flipping through the various outcomes that were his to manipulate. 

He could convince Sutcliffe to keep it a secret from Will; while he was a smart man he was just stupid enough to give into him. Will would accept the fate that he was going insane and that no physical ailment was the cause. Oh how he’d twist and scream as the burning in his head drove him beyond his breaking point. 

Then again, they would eventually have to treat him. He wouldn’t let Will die; not by the hands of some inflammation anyway. 

The only question was, was it sweeter to watch Will completely lose himself in the next few weeks? Months?

Or to see Will’s gratitude towards him for helping him find the answer to his current suffering. 

It would bond them even closer, making the special agent that much more dependent on him. With his pure empathy unhindered, there was a risk of him seeing Hannibal for who he really was, but what he did now would probably deter that. Will was the type to become loyal to those who took care of him, even when he didn’t want help. 

Hannibal could see why he kept a pack of strays. They were exactly like him.

“A responsibility,” he answered calmly, schooling his face to give the figure behind the glass a rightly concerned gaze. 

Sutcliffe nodded, flittering through some files as he spoke, “I’ll call him in to discuss treatments.”

-

“Encephalitis?” Will asked, gripping his jacket in his slightly crossed arms. 

“Yes, it’s inflammation of the brain. Your entire right side is burning up, I’m surprised you’re functioning as well as you are.”

Will held back a snort at that. He didn’t feel he was doing so well.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, glancing up at Hannibal, before averting his eyes again. He gave a thankful nod. 

“It’s treatable?” 

“Yes, we’ll put you on intravenous fluids and bed rest, along with anti-inflammatory medications. I suggest you stay in the hospital while we are treating you.”

Will shifted uncomfortably; he was never fond of hospitals. “How long? I have dogs, I can’t leave them alone for too long-“

“Do not worry about that, I will take care of them,” Hannibal spoke up for the first time. 

Will gave him an amused look, a welcomed sight from the somewhat permanently grim face. “Really?” 

“It will be no trouble. Your health is the most important factor as of now.”

Will looked down again, seemingly embarrassed. “Alright…thank you Doctor Lecter.”

“Your time spent here will depend on how well your body accepts the medication. We’ll do a scan every week to track the progress,” Sutcliffe informed. 

“Alright, when do we get started?”

“Come in the day after tomorrow; make preparations, but take it easy.”

-

Will slipped into the passenger seat of Hannibal’s car, waiting till the older man had them on the highway before speaking up.

“Thank you Hannibal.”

The psychiatrist felt a pleasant hum in his bones at hearing him speak his first name. “No need to thank me William.”

“No, there is every need. You probably just saved my life.”

“I doubt that. Even if your condition had gotten to the point of seizures, we still would’ve had time to treat you. Though I will admit your brain will probably be happier for it being cooled down now rather than then.”

Will chuckled, wiping a hand down his face. “Just accept my gratitude, huh? I’m not the best at expressing it even on good days.”

Hannibal’s lips quirked up, looking over to Will momentarily; the piercing blue was a rare and wonderful sight he wouldn’t miss. “The best way to show your gratitude is by getting better. I admit my concern for you has grown ten fold now that it is confirmed you have Encephalitis.”

Will dropped his gaze again, relaxing back into the soft leather of his seat. “Not me, I finally feel calm. Not knowing is the worst.” 

The doctor felt he had made a good call deciding to tell Will. His game could span on for much longer like this.

“You will have to inform Uncle Jack. Absolutely no cases while you’re healing.”

Will felt a flutter in his stomach at the tone Hannibal used for that, well, it was more of a command than a request. He’d never heard the doctor speak like that. He always seemed like he was just suggesting things, so it felt like you were making all the decisions. 

“He’s not going to be happy.”

“You are ill William, his happiness matters not.” 

Will felt a small grin come onto his lips. Generally, having people address him by his full name made him uncomfortable. Hannibal, as in so many things it seemed, was the exception. 

This was how friends reacted wasn’t it? Always thinking of you first no matter how illogical. It brought a warm feeling to be the receiver of such attentions.

“Will you come with me to tell him? I’d feel more resilient with you in my corner.”

Hannibal graced him with one of those smiles that touched his eyes more than his lips. 

“Of course.”

-

Jack’s reaction had been better than Will had feared. 

He seemed relieved that what had been happening to him wasn’t something he had caused; though Hannibal felt otherwise. The cases he’d pushed him into had probably helped the hallucinations along quite a bit. 

Alana was glad he was getting treatment, and told him she’d visit as often as she could. Her concern nearly leaked out of her pores, mildly aggravating the doctor, but Will absorbed it like a sponge. 

They were now at Will’s house, the professor going through his closet to pack a few things for his hospital stay. When he came out with his duffel bag, he stared openly at the sight of Hannibal sans jacket and vest with his sleeves rolled up, familiarizing himself with the different dogs that were sniffing at his arms.

“I’m sorry, are they bothering you?” Winston trotted up to him, wagging his tail against his leg.

“Not at all, I felt I should let them know I am a companion since we’ll be spending time together.”

Will smiled a little, leaning against the living room arch. “I never really saw you as an animal person. I’m surprised you offered.” 

“I feel my life does not have the adequate room for a pet. I would not be able to give them the attention they needed.”

“Plus the hair,” he joked.

“Yes, that is a big factor. Wool suits and fur spell trouble.” Hannibal chuckled lightly, standing from his squat. “Are you ready?”

Will nodded, bending down to give each dog a loving pet and scratch. “Hopefully they won’t forget me.”

“Your pack is smarter than that I think.” 

-

Hannibal made a point to visit Will every day. Luckily, being friendly with Sutcliffe gave him perks; such as coming in and staying as long as he liked. 

Will seemed happy for the company, tired eyes brightening somewhat whenever the doctor knocked on his room’s door. While the medication and bed rest definitely had him improving, it also made him nauseous and sluggish. 

“I’ve brought you Ginger Chicken soup today,” Hannibal removed the Tupperware lid as he spoke, fragrant steam wafting into the room, cutting through the ever present medicine smell. He had made it a necessity for Will to eat at least one real meal every day. 

Will smiled tiredly, his chest rising in a deep breath. “Hopefully I can keep it down. It’s such a shame to waste your food.”

Hannibal smiled minutely. “Ginger and chicken broth have been known to sooth nausea.”

As they ate quietly, Will felt his stomach calm itself a bit, a warm buzz replacing the once present queasiness. 

“You’re a miracle worker.”

“You praise me too highly Will.” The doctor patted the sides of his mouth with the small napkin he’d brought. “I have found, that sometimes in medicine, we can be so obsessed with the newest treatments, that we forget the old traditional ways that have worked for thousands of years. Why take numerous pills when you can enjoy a simple dish instead?”

Will smiled lazily, sipping another spoonful. “I wish I were more alert to appreciate your philosophizing.”

He gave a small grin. “You will have all the time in the world for that after you’re healed.” 

The thought of the doctor wanting to be in his company made him feel even warmer, in a way that wasn’t feverish. Simply comforting. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it…but you really don’t have to visit every day. You must have other things to do than to come and see a vegetable like me.” He lowered his spoon, his humour leaving him. “I don’t want you to feel like it’s your duty to be here.”

Hannibal stood, walking over to the hospital bed to gently take Will’s wrist into his palm. 

He stiffened at the contact, forcing himself not to look up at him.

“William, I do not come here out of any form of ‘duty.’ You are not a burden to me. You are my friend. I enjoy conversing with you, and even if you are not up to talking when I visit, it is worth it just to see you. As I’ve said before, I worry about you, even if I trust you will make a full recovery. It gives me peace to see you every day, regaining your health.” 

Will felt his neck burn up at the declaration, alarmingly aware of the doctor’s warm hand on his wrist. 

“T-thank you…” 

Hannibal nodded, releasing the appendage to start packing up his containers and utensils since they both seemed to be finished. 

Before he left, he straightened out Will’s wires and blankets, much to the brunette’s embarrassment. He also leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, brown curls tickling him around the mouth. 

“Do get some rest.”

And with that he was gone, the only evidence of his former presence the scent of his cologne and the soup. 

Will stared at the open door in shock, his flush having travelled up his neck to his ears.


	2. You Came Upon a Lightning Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks <3 Now you've done it.

It was the Tuesday of the second week in Will’s treatment. Between visiting, taking care of the dogs, and maintaining his practice, Hannibal was running about quite a lot. Some nights he would simply stay at Will’s home to cut down on driving, but he could never be separated too long from his kitchen.

Or his incredibly more comfortable bed. He would have to discuss with Will about him purchasing a new mattress. 

Of course, then he would have to admit to sleeping on Will’s mattress, breathing in the scent of panic, slick with fear. He was almost sorry to wash all of Will’s laundry, but the hue of pink that had dusted over the investigator’s nose when he informed him of the cleaning he had been doing at the house had well been worth it. 

It was around four o’clock in the afternoon that Hannibal arrived at the hospital, freshly cut and prepared roast beef sandwiches in tow. 

He was mildly surprised to enter the room and find Alana Bloom sitting in the chair next to Will’s bed, both of them smiling at each other. He had wondered when she would visit, figuring her concern would outweigh her self-imposed rules. 

His former apprentice looked up at him, eyes as kind as ever. “Oh, good afternoon Doctor Lecter.”

He bowed his head a bit. “Good afternoon Miss Bloom. I was unaware of your visit, I apologize for interrupting.” He looked over at Will who seemed much perkier than when he visited yesterday. If he was a lesser man he would have rolled his eyes at the dopey grin on the brunette’s face. “Hello William.”

“Afternoon,” he greeted back softly.

“No apologies needed, I was just checking in on his progress,” she assured, directing her smile back to Will. “You are looking much better. It seems we have you to thank for his recovering Doctor?” 

Hannibal walked further into the room, setting his small cooler on the table in the room before removing his coat. “It was hardly my doing. I simply suggested he see a professional to have the scan done.”

Will snorted. “I’ve already tried thanking him, give up while you can.”

Alana laughed, and the look it brought to Will’s face sent a spark across Hannibal’s skin. 

“I have brought your lunch William. I would have brought more if I had known you would be here Miss Bloom.”

She waved him off, standing up to smooth down her grey skirt. “I have to get back anyway. I can return without worry, knowing you’re feeding him.” She patted Will’s hand that didn’t have wires or tubes in it. “Rest well Will. I’ll try and visit again as soon as I can.”

“Thank you Alana,” he said, beaming up at her. 

After a few pleasant goodbyes, Hannibal unpacked the sandwiches and plated them. Will sat up a bit straighter at the sight of food, reaching over to pull his wheeled table in front of him. 

“I trust you had a nice conversation?” Hannibal asked while putting the plate on Will’s small table, along with a glass of water, before seating himself. 

“Yeah, I guess. Mostly just talked about my treatment.” 

“I am glad your mood has been lightened by her visit.” 

Will flushed a bit, biting into his sandwich to avoid replying. He hummed happily at the crunch of fresh lettuce, the juiciness of the meat, and the kick of mustard that ran over his tongue. The bread was especially good, just tough enough that it wasn’t too chewy, but still soft enough that it didn’t tire his jaw. 

“Please tell me you bought bread and didn’t bake a fresh loaf for me,” he mock begged. 

The resounding silence made him look over at the doctor, who just took another bite without meeting his eyes.

Will groaned, putting his sandwich down. “Hannibal-“ 

“I enjoy cooking and baking Will. It is no hardship to me.”

“I’ve baked bread before Hannibal, well, tried to. I know it’s a bitc- A nightmare,” he corrected himself at the last moment. 

They were both grown adults, swearing was not a crime. Whenever he was in Hannibal’s presence however, he always thought twice about it. The doctor was so eloquent and so above using slang words, he felt that he should check his language so as not to be rude.

From the approving look in Hannibal’s eyes, his choice seemed to be appreciated. 

“While it is certainly not simple, I find it cathartic. I especially don’t mind when it is for someone who appreciates it.”

Will shook his head, smiling lazily as he picked his sandwich back up. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to thank you for all of this.”

“Regaining your health is enough for me.”

Oh how he loved to make Will Graham blush. 

Perhaps he’d do it again. 

“Perhaps your relationship with Miss Bloom will change once you are better. With you regaining your mental stability, I would imagine there would be little to deter you two from developing into something more.”

He had purposely waited until Will had swallowed before saying this. He’d rather not have Will choke. 

He seemed to do a pretty good job of that with just the saliva in his mouth though. 

He patted Will’s back as he waited for the coughs to subside. When recovered from his fit, his flush had spread up to his ears. 

“Hannibal,” he croaked, taking the glass of water when it was offered to him.

“My apologies Will, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

Will side eyed him, Hannibal the picture of innocence. 

“Of course you didn’t,” he replied sarcastically. He put the glass down, running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

While Hannibal’s eyes didn’t move, his attention was immediately drawn to his mouth. 

“I can tell Alana is changing her mind about me…” he admitted. “Her concern radiates off of her. It’s almost suffocating.”

“I apologize if my own concern has suffocated you.”

Will smiled shyly.

“No, you- you’re not suffocating at all Hannibal. Your emotions don’t blare so loudly as most other’s do. They’re just…comforting.” 

Hannibal gave the appropriate smile while his skin tingled at the admission. 

Will continued, “The problem with Alana though- I can also tell that she’s expecting this treatment to cure everything. Make it all okay. Make me normal.” He chuckled dryly. “Even without my brain on fire, I’m still going to be pretty messed up, and that will always be an issue with us. She’ll always see me as something to fix and understand, not to accept.” 

He looked at Hannibal, eyes a bit forlorn in the way they drooped. 

“Her observing of me is so loud. I know you do it, because you can’t turn it off any better than I can, but I never feel like you are. It’s a relief for me.”

“You are a fascinating man Will, and the way your mind works is beautiful. It does not, however, make you any less human.”

Will looked down at his lap, biting his lip.  
“Thanks,” he whispered. 

Hannibal catalogued the small smile that he was sure Will did not realize he was showing. It would be put away into a chest that he had designed for Will when he first spoke with him, stashed away in one of the many sitting rooms in his palace. 

“Do finish eating Will,” he suggested, continuing with his own food. 

Will obeyed.

While they finished, Hannibal filled him in on the status of his dogs. Will couldn’t help to laugh at the fact that Hannibal had learned all of their names, warmth spreading through his chest at the fact. 

“I miss them. It’s weird not to wake up with wet noses asking for breakfast, and warm fur to fall asleep with.”

“They miss you as well Will. It is obvious they are eager for your return,” he said while he packed up his cooler. 

As always, he arranged the profiler’s various wires and tubes and fixed his pillows, before laying a kiss on the top of the man’s head. 

“Why do you do that?” Will asked, finally getting up the nerve to voice the question. 

The hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly, a small smile working onto the doctor’s full lips. 

“Does it bother you? I will stop if you wish.” 

“N-no, it doesn’t bother me,” he admitted, uncomfortable. “Just seems like something a parent would do.”

“I very much hope you don’t see me as a father figure. I’m not that old.”

Will’s eyes widened in what could only be described as horror. 

“Oh god, no! No, definitely not, wow. I’m sorry,” he said in a strained voice, fearing that he had just insulted his friend.

Hannibal’s quiet laugh made him stare at the psychiatrist in wonder. It was a rare sound. He had only heard the older man hum in amusement, and at most chuckle. 

“I only tease Will. It would be quite awkward if you saw me in a paternal light.” 

The hand on his shoulder moved up to cup the side of his jaw, suddenly having the man’s finely sculpted features directly in front of him.

“Especially since I do not see you as my child in any way,” he said in a hushed tone, his lips lightly brushing over Will’s in a way that could have been imagined. 

By the time Will’s brain caught up with the present, Hannibal was gone, the smell of his expensive cologne once again the only indication of him actually having been there. 

Will clamped a hand over his mouth, blinking owlishly as he sunk deeper into his bed. 

He had a feeling that the burning under his skin had nothing to do with the encephalitis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will stop ending these chapters with Hannibal embarrassing Will (maybe). There will also eventually be conflict. And sex. It'll be a slow burn, but they'll get there I promise.


	3. He Spoke to Me in the Voice so Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to Will Graham's heart is through dogs.  
> (Side note, I realized that some of the people who commented/left kudos/etc are authors I really admire and now I'm extremely embarrassed)

Will had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning. Which was no easy feat while being hooked up to various iv bags. Despite his empathy, despite being one of the supposed best profilers, able to figure out murders with one sweep of a room, the incident of Hannibal kissing him had utterly stumped him.

The doctor he knew was poised, never did anything rash, and was polite to the point of ridiculousness. Each of his choices, whether in words or actions, were thought out to the last minute detail before they were executed. He did not let anyone see more than what he wanted them to see. While he had definitely learned some things as he got closer to Hannibal; like his dry wit for humour, the variety facial expressions that you would only see if sneakily looking for them, and his carefully modeled body language, he had definitely not learned from his encounters with the psychiatrist that he had any affections of that nature towards him.

He had quickly tossed out the idea that it was just a quirk in Hannibal’s character. While one wouldn’t normally notice, as someone who avoided physical contact himself, Will saw that Hannibal did not touch or let himself be touched casually. Will was so obvious in his distaste for touch, flinching and tensing up even at the attempt of someone merely patting his shoulder. Hannibal had however perfected the art of avoiding it so that no one was the wiser. 

So that kiss, along with the other kisses but that kiss especially, would have been planned and poked act mercilessly before Hannibal would allow it to happen. The man did not succumb to bursts of emotion or let himself be led around by desire. If nothing else, Hannibal’s iron clad control, on himself and the world around him, was an obvious part of his character. 

He would have been patiently waiting for the perfect moment. He knew that the moment would come eventually. 

This, Will understood. What he didn’t understand was why him?

He didn’t question whether Hannibal liked men or women. He didn’t strike Will as a man to be confined to the rigidness of sexuality. He struck him as a man who admired things beautiful, to the point that his admiration transcended gender of any sort. 

And Will, felt, that he was anything but beautiful. 

He was, in short, a mess. A wreck. A tangle of mental disorders and scarred psyche. The doctor had said he found the way his mind worked beautiful, but Will figured he meant it in a way that an art critic might find a distortionist painting beautiful. From the fact it was so utterly fucked up. 

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Will had prepared a speech with a series of questions for the doctor, which he would let loose the moment he walked through that door. 

They were all completely forgotten as said doctor walked in with a very familiar, shaggy, rust-coloured canine.

“Winston!”

The dog wagged his tail happily at the sight of his master, obviously excited with his quiet whines, though he did not tug against the lead nor try to jump up onto the bed. Will liked to pride himself on his training, but honestly Winston had been well behaved to begin with. 

Hannibal walked over, helping Will to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Will didn’t even feel embarrassed when the doctor supported him, so he could stand up, and then kneel to the floor. Winston happily kissed his jaw and neck, making his owner grin and hug him around the scruff. 

“Hey buddy, missed me huh?” He ruffled the dogs cheek fur, scratching his ears and neck. “Making sure everyone else behaves?” 

The dog’s response was another kiss. 

He finally remembered who was next to him, looking up at the doctor. 

“How did you get him in?” 

“I had a chat with Donald. He granted permission for the visit, but only if we walked the ward with him to see other people. After meeting Winston, he agreed he was well behaved enough to interact with the more stable patients. He also wants to make sure you move enough.”

Will groaned a bit. He hated walking around while dragging his iv stand. While he wasn’t feeling as nauseous, he got shaky and tired easily when he walked for too long. It was necessary though. 

“Alright, come on buddy. Maybe you can cheer some people up.”

Hannibal walked close to Will as they went down the hall, having to skip a few doors since the patients were either not conscious, or were too sick to have company. They were able to visit an older lady who seemed to not want to talk to anyone, but the sight of Winston actually weedled a smile out of her. 

There was only one child in Will’s ward, and he was so happy to see the dog that his heart monitor alerted the nurses since it was such a rapid change. While one was annoyed about Winston being there, the other was delighted, petting him gently before returning to her station. The little boy told them all about his dog at home while Winston let him scratch him all over. 

It didn’t take long for Will to feel drained, so they went back to his room quietly. 

“Thank you Hannibal,” he said sincerely, once he was laying down in his bed again. 

“You are very welcome Will. I imagine the dogs at home will not leave Winston alone when he gets back with all the new smells on him.” 

Will chuckled at the thought, rubbing the dog’s ears by reaching down to where Winston sitting. 

“I can’t wait to go home.” 

“You are making good progress William. Your last brain scan showed a significant amount of change. While it’s hard to tell if there will be effects from the trauma later, it seems that you are one of the lucky ones. Encephalitis is an unpredictable illness and all we can really do is watch your recovery carefully and deal with any complications that come up, if they do.” 

Will smiled in that way that said he was trying to listen, but not a lot of information was sticking, making Hannibal give one of his rare smiles in return. 

“Your lunch today is a vegetable soup, which I will not tax your brain the ingredients with,” he said while taking out the stainless steel thermos, pouring the contents into one of the bowls used for patients meals. 

“Where’s your share?” Will asked. 

“Unfortunately I have to leave early today. I have to drop Winston off at your home, then go to my office for an appointment.” 

Hannibal was not pleased about the short notice, late night appointment. He would much rather spend his evening here than with a whining, balding man who could not treat his spouse right. 

While not rude enough to kill, he might need to refer that patient to another psychiatrist. His patience only went so far with the mundane. 

“Oh,” was Will’s response, and Hannibal preened at the tone of disappointment that laced it.

“I will be back tomorrow, and we can have a proper meal together,” he assured. 

“Alright.”

They said their goodbyes, human and canine alike, before the doctor left. 

It was only after about the seventh spoonful of soup that Will realized Hannibal had escaped without giving an explanation. 

“Shit!”

-

“You’re not getting away with it this time,” Will murmured darkly, his intense stare immediately pinning Hannibal down when he entered the room. 

The doctor paused, his mind firing rapidly underneath the mask of a curious look. 

“Away with what William?” he asked conversationally. 

Had the rapid cooling of his brain let Will truly see him? Had his brilliant mind made all the connections that were there for no one else? If he had, he needed to know how much Will had figured out, what he planned to do with the information. It would be a simple thing to kill Will, but he would rather not do it. Not like this anyway. He trusted that Will’s need to know more would win out over his sense of morality. While the compass was strong, Hannibal had seen darkness in the profiler. 

Whenever that darkness revealed itself, the hairs on Hannibal’s neck and arms would raise. He was oh so eager to bring that darkness out in full, to understand it, to let it mature. Perhaps he would have the opportunity sooner than he had hoped.

“You’re not leaving again without explaining why you kissed me,” Will explained. 

Ah, well, another time then. 

Hannibal crafted a shy smile onto his lips, tilting his head down so that he could look up at Will. An appeasement gesture. 

“I see. I do apologize, I did not mean to avoid the subject. Shall I explain over our lunch?”

Will seemed to release some of the tension, giving a nod. 

“Thank you.”

Hannibal set up the two salads, arranged with many types of greens, accompanied by fruit, fresh bread cubes, and chicken. He poured a small amount of vinegar and olive oil on them before serving. 

Will ate a few bites, very obviously appreciating the food, before looking at Hannibal expectantly. 

The doctor dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin before speaking. 

“I am sorry for how abrupt I was, it must have startled you quite a bit. I am not a man of obvious emotion, so my affections would certainly go unnoticed.”

Will shifted, spearing romaine onto his fork.

“I mean, I noticed that you seemed more comfortable with me than others, for whatever reason, but I just figured that’s how you treat all of your friends.” 

Hannibal nodded. 

“As you probably already know, I am cautious. Some would say guarded. I do not let people into my life easily.”  
“Do you not let them out easily either?”

Hannibal’s inner monster smiled, always appreciative of Will’s sharpness. 

“One of my flaws is that I cherish too deeply.” 

Will took a few more bites to avoid Hannibal’s eyes. 

“You wouldn’t have kissed me casually. This isn’t just desire. You want something more from this, whatever this is we have.”

Hannibal cocked his head with the smile that made the fine lines at the corners of his eyes deepen. He knew Will was weak to it, and Will knew as well.

“I am quite infatuated with you William.”

He fought down a blush, refusing to be such an open book, though it was probably pointless. 

“How?” he asked, somewhat in wonder and mostly confused. 

“Your mind is of course what drew me to you most, the way you see the world and others in it, your love for your dogs, how brilliant you are.” His smile turned up a little bit at one corner. “And with the risk of sounding shallow, you are also a beautiful man physically. Do you find me attractive?”

The blush won out at that point, very much out of his comfort zone.

“I will understand if you do not hold similar feelings, I am an older man-“

“No! No, you’re,” He felt like a high schooler, though he had never even talked to people about this kind of thing in high school. “You’re very handsome. Anyone can see that.”

“Thank you Will.”

“I never really thought about you in that way, but I had a lot of stuff on my mind before, which was on fire,” he joked without humour. “I was still hung up on Alana I’ll admit.” 

He sighed. 

“The only constant in my life, besides my dogs, was you. Whenever I had an especially awful nightmare, or came out of a hallucination, alone and confused, you always came to mind first. You grounded me.”

“Which is why I did not want to reveal my affections towards you until after you were recovered. I did not want you to be so dependent on me when you became aware. It would have been a poor start to a relationship.”

No, he would make Will dependent on him as the relationship progressed. The connection would be so much stronger, and that much more painful to break. 

“So you do want to start a relationship?” Will asked, the note of nervousness only heard to his keen ears. 

“With your permission. I am ‘old fashioned,’ as you have probably guessed, and I would not rush you into anything. All I ask is that you consider it.” 

Will bit his lip, before nodding softly.

“I think I’d like that.” 

Hannibal smiled, Will returning the gesture, before both continued to eat their salads. 

“I will treat you to a real dinner when you are released, so I may woo you properly.” 

The laugh that statement startled out of Will would play on an elegant cathedral radio in the sitting room, for him to hear at his leisure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too impatient to have them dance around each other, I apologize. 
> 
> Will is gonna blush in each chapter it's just how it is apparently.


	4. Hell Won't be Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dogs. And more eating. I /promise/ that it gets more interesting next chapter.

Will arriving home was like taking in a breath of fresh air after being underground for too long. 

All seven of his dogs were beside themselves with excitement from their owner’s return, tails wagging and high pitched whines singing in a chaotic chorus. They had rushed out the front door the minute Will had stepped out of Hannibal’s car. 

Hannibal allowed himself a smile when Will immediately knelt to the ground so that he could let all of his pack nuzzle and lick him, his jacket and shirt immediately receiving a layer of fur. They were gentle even in their enthusiasm, not jumping on him or barreling him over, simply pressing up against him in a wall of fluff. 

The beatific smile cracked Will’s face in the most pleasant way. 

“Come along William, you can reunite inside where it’s warmer.”

Will nodded, standing up a bit shakily and giving a short whistle, all of the dogs running back into the house. Winston and Fiona were the only ones to walk along side him, the first out of loyalty, and the second because she was getting older. 

He scratched the lab mix behind her ears, climbing up the steps with Hannibal’s hand at his lower back. 

When he entered, he stopped short, staring at the interior of his home. 

His house had never been this clean, even on the best of days. It wasn’t like anything was missing, he could tell everything was still there, just neatly organized so that it didn’t look like clutter. The only thing that hadn’t been touched was his little desk full of fishing lures. 

“Hannibal-“ he started.

The doctor leaned over and kissed his cheek, stopping all form of speaking. 

“Think nothing of it. A cluttered home is a cluttered mind Will, and yours definitely doesn’t need any more clutter.” 

Will snorted, trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were tinged pink. 

“Thank you Hannibal.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, sit while I prepare us a light supper.” 

Will only obeyed because his leg muscles were starting to quiver, letting out a sigh when he let his couch take all of his body weight. He let his dogs lay next to him and at his feet, with Buster on his lap. 

It had been a month of in-hospital care before Will’s scans looked good enough for Sutcliffe to let him return home. He would still be taking a strict dosage of anti-inflammatory medication and going in for a monthly scan, but he was on a rapid road of healing that had Donald confident he would make a full recovery. He didn’t think Will would ever remember what happened in those blank spaces of when he lost time, but Will was okay with that. Better than not being able to remember how to speak or become even worse at social interaction. 

Hannibal had insisted on staying with him until he felt strong enough to take care of himself, and Will had put up a weak fight. He liked being in the doctor’s company, a novelty to him, and he was selfish for it. He had told Hannibal of this, which was rewarded with a smile and a light press of those plush lips to his own. 

‘I assure you I do not mind in the slightest.’ 

Will had almost dozed off, not noticing that his radio was on, set on low volume, playing a sweetly toned string piece. The music lulled him, along with all the warm bodies pressed against him like personal hot water bottles. 

When Hannibal came back in, his eyelids lowered at the sight, walking over to stroke Will’s cheek with the back of his hand, short beard hairs tickling his knuckles.

“William.”

The man inhaled sharply, blinking away the grogginess to look up at him. 

“Our meal is ready, but if you are too tired you should go to bed.”

Will rubbed his face, letting out a small yawn.

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m hungry anyway.”

He stood up slowly, disentangling himself from his dogs before walking into the kitchen that held his small dining table. Because Hannibal was, what he considered, a miracle worker, the setting looked elegant even though the plates were from a garage sale and the silverware was cheap steel. 

Hannibal pulled his chair out for him, tempting Will to roll his eyes but inwardly touched by the gesture even if it was ridiculous. He sat down, his mouth watering at the smell that came up from the cooked meat surrounded by baked vegetables and potatoes. 

“Light meal huh?” he asked, smiling at Hannibal and meeting his eyes to take the sting out the sarcasm. 

“I believe we have different definitions of ‘light’,” Hannibal replied with a smile of his own, a small quirk of the lips. 

Will chuckled, eying his glass of water before sighing in defeat and drinking from it. 

“I miss alcohol.”

Hannibal had stuck to water as well, not wanting to be rude and drink wine while his partner couldn’t partake. It wasn’t as fun that way anyway.

“Soon enough, then I can treat you to real whiskey.” 

Will laughed, taking up knife and fork to start in on his meal. 

“Don’t go spoiling me too much, people are going to think you’re my sugar daddy,” he joked. 

Hannibal grimaced at the term. 

“As long as you keep your beard grown out a bit, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Will blinked, swallowing the bite he had finished chewing. 

“This is delicious. What do you mean by my beard?”

“Without your facial hair the years fall away from your appearance. You could be mistaken for a college sophomore,” Hannibal explained with mirth, biting into his own food. 

Will almost let a very rude noise escape him, but settled for a mock glare. 

“I think you’re exaggerating.” 

“Not so. You have timeless features Will. I expect you will be just as beautiful as you are now when you reach your fifties.” 

Will blushed, avoiding a reply by eating more of his potatoes. 

Hannibal smiled, picturing in his mind an older Will. Curls starting to go grey, lines appearing at the corner of his eyes and around his mouth. He’d still insist on wearing jeans and flannel. Perhaps he’d actually need glasses. 

It gave Hannibal pause that he dearly wished to see that. 

After they finished eating, Hannibal gently reminded Will to take his medication. The profiler grimaced but did so, before starting to help clear the table. 

Hannibal rested a hand on his arm. 

“Go take a shower William. I expect you’ll have missed that this past month. Just be careful, if you feel dizzy you must sit down so you do not hurt yourself.”

Will wanted to protest, but the shower was too good of a temptation.

“Alright, thanks.”

The kiss that Will pressed against his cheek was a bit unexpected, but wholeheartedly accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short (and sweet??). I'm buried in essays and midterms this week, hopefully I'll be able to put out longer chapters, sooner. I'm sorry!
> 
> Next chapter: Prepare for drama and maybe second base.


	5. There's a Reckoning Acoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the murder part of murder boyfriends.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of rape (not happening with any of the characters), grotesque murder, body maiming.

_“How are you Will?”_

Will grimaced at the question, fighting off the urge to hang up his phone.

“What do you want Jack?”

Hannibal smiled behind his cup of coffee. There were times he found Will’s lack of tact utterly amusing. Especially when it came to Jack Crawford.

He took hold of Will’s free hand, thumb stroking over the other’s.

The lines on the profiler’s brow receded, a small smile sent his way along with a light squeeze of the hand.

They had been enjoying a lazy morning on the sofa, Will still in pajamas and Hannibal in a robe. The psychiatrist had a rare day off and Will intended to spend it languidly.

_“If you’re well enough, I’d like you to look at something-“_

“I’m not ready to go to a crime scene. Doctor’s orders.”

He managed to keep the smile out of his voice, provoked by the look Hannibal directed at him as if asking ‘Oh really?’

 _“Not a crime scene, just some files. We were hoping you could just take a look, give some input.”_ There was a pause. _“I’d have Beverly bring them over,”_ he said, as if to sweeten the deal.

Unfortunately it worked. While he had no desire to go back into the field at the moment, he did miss Beverly. Her straightforward attitude was very refreshing when surrounded by people who beat around the bush.

“Fine.”

_“She’ll be over soon.”_

Will hung up, setting his phone down before letting out a sigh.

Hannibal let go of Will’s hand to stroke at the back of his neck, having set down his coffee cup during the conversation. Will hummed in appreciation as small knots were worked away by strong fingers.

“You could have refused,” mostly saying it to see Will’s reaction.

Will huffed.

“It’d be like refusing a charging bull. By the way, Beverly is coming. I’ll need to look extra pathetic so that they don’t drag me back out there.”

“I shall bundle you up in blankets and make you soup.”

Will gave a snort of laughter, rude on anyone else, but completely enchanting on him.

Hannibal leaned in to kiss softly at his cheek and jaw.

“Will you go back into the field when you are fully recovered?”

Will gave another sigh, tilting his head to give Hannibal more access.

“I don’t know. I feel like my brain being lit on fire was sort of a warning saying ‘Stop doing that,’ even though I was saving people.”

“You can still save people, just behind closed doors. You enjoy teaching, you can teach them how to save others. I doubt I have to remind you of the ‘teach a man to fish’ analogy.”

Will chuckled, turning his head to look at Hannibal. After having been sort of dating for three weeks, and almost living together for one, his hatred of eye contact was slowly starting to fall away when it came to the doctor.

Hannibal had the remarkable control it takes to not let his eyes show too much. There was affection there, and maybe a bit of concern, but nothing that would send him spiraling into the depths of his sensitive imagination.

“Hm, I’ll see how I feel. Course that might mean I don’t see you as much,” he faux lamented, laying the melancholy tone on thick.

Hannibal gave a little smirk, a new expression that Will had the joy to see since they started treating each other romantically. It seemed Hannibal was also becoming more comfortable.

“Very little could keep me away.”

Will smiled, kissing the full lips lightly. His mood dropped a bit though, breaking eye contact.

“Even a padded cell?”

Those warm fingers gently held his jaw, turning him back to look at him.

“You are not crazy William,” he said with such conviction it hummed through their point of contact.

“Someone else might think I am.”

“Concrete and bars stand little chance against me.”

The statement had the desired effect, a smile starting to creep onto the man’s face.

“You certainly are a force of nature.” He met Hannibal’s eyes again. “Perhaps that’s what all those theorists meant when they were trying to define the sublime.”

“I am flattered you’d use Kant to compliment me.”

Will laughed, the atmosphere once again light.

“I fear saying ‘You’re hot’ would not quite cut it. Have to break out the big guns for you.”

Hannibal released Will’s chin, leaning sideways on the couch to smile at him with hooded sanguine eyes.

“Oh, so you do think I’m hot?” he asked.

Will’s jaw slackened from how utterly devilish that smile looked, along with the fact that those words had just come out of Hannibal’s eloquent mouth.

He felt his neck grow warm.

“Um…”

Hannibal lifted his hand to brush through Will’s curls, the pads of his fingers tickling behind the curve of his ear.

“While crass, I do not mind you not using poetry to display your affections towards me,” he joked, leaning in slightly. “That is my job.”

Will, as always, was caught off guard by Hannibal’s humour, letting out a nervous laugh.

Hannibal relieved Will of his torture by closing the distance between them to kiss him, hand holding the back of his neck without too much pressure.

Will took a sharp breath through his nose, but quickly let himself be lost to the motions. He brought his own hands up to spread across Hannibal’s broad back.

They’d had few kisses this heated, generally because the increased heart rate and breathlessness left Will exhausted. He was really sick of having no stamina.

Will was getting better apparently, because when Hannibal pulled away a bit to let them breathe, he was able to pull him right back into another kiss. The doctor certainly wasn’t complaining.

They had both shifted towards each other, turning slightly to have their chests connected. Will couldn’t be sure if he was feeling Hannibal’s heart beat or his own.

When one of Will’s hands had started to venture to the ‘v’ of Hannibal’s robe, fingertips tickled by the hair there, and Hannibal’s hand that had been on the back of his neck went down to press against the small of his back, there was a loud knock at the door.

Will groaned into Hannibal’s lips, actually clutching onto the older man’s lapels as if they could keep him from ending their kiss. The doctor’s mouth vibrated with a chuckle, before disappearing.

Will looked over and saw that his dogs were very interested to see who it was. He figured they’d given warning yips and whines when they heard the car pull up, but he had been way too distracted to notice.  
Hannibal stood, refastening his robe and smoothing out his hair before walking over to the door. The fact that his lips were so obviously red and swollen and that he could do nothing about it lightened Will’s mood.

Hannibal opened the door to Beverly, who blinked in a mild look of surprise at seeing him.

“Good morning Miss Katz.”

“Morning Doctor Lecter,” she replied, recovering quickly. “Nice that someone has the leisure to sit in their jammies.”

From someone else, Hannibal would find the statement rude, but Beverly was a special creature. He enjoyed her wit and intelligence, as well as the fact that Will enjoyed her company.

Will needed a friend like Beverly.

It was much more fun that way.

“I’m afraid William has strong-armed me into it,” he replied dryly.

It received a bark of laughter from her, and a shout of indignation from Will.

“Please, do come in. Tea? Coffee?”

Beverly walked in once he stepped aside, bending down to pet the dogs who were very excited to see her.

“I’d be mad to turn down your coffee Doctor Lecter. Jack won’t stop grumbling about it when we’re forced to drink that instant stuff in the lounge.”

“Understandable,” he replied as he walked to the kitchen.

Beverly went to the living room, where Will had wrapped himself in a blanket with two dogs on either side of him.

“Well aren’t you the picture of pathetic.”

Will mock frowned.

“You should be nice to me.”

“You get to stay at home with your dogs and a handsome doctor who’s a dream in the kitchen, forgive me if I can’t dredge up some sympathy.”

They both grinned at each other.

“How are you doing Will?” she asked sincerely.

“I’m fine. Tired all the time, but I’m getting better. Don’t tell Jack that though, he’d wheelchair me into a crime scene if he thought I was healthy enough.”

Beverly cracked a smile.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. While we miss you, we’re glad to have you taking time off.” She sat down in the armchair, putting the files onto the coffee table. At the grimace on Will’s face, she abruptly distracted him with, “So you and Lecter seem real cozy together.”

Will really tried to school his features, but the heat in his ears would not be controlled.

“Now Miss Katz, don’t go embarrassing him,” Hannibal chided as he brought in Beverly’s coffee and their teas.

Will grimaced again at the sight of the liquid. Not that Hannibal’s tea wasn’t delicious, he just really missed coffee.

“Sorry Doc, but it’s so tempting when the material is so easy to work with.”

Will snorted, blowing on his tea.

“Does anyone else know you two are dating?” she asked, blunt as always.

Luckily, Hannibal and Will had been prepared for the question. Beverly was smart, and she could read people well. Not as well as the doctor and profiler, but still above most people. If they had really wanted to keep it a secret from her, Hannibal would have left Will’s house during the meeting. If he had answered the door fully clothed, it might have taken her a bit longer, but she still would have caught on.

“No, not yet,” Will answered.

“We have not been together all that long, and it will be a delicate subject to bring up to our colleagues,” Hannibal clarified, before smiling a bit. “Plus, we would like to enjoy our secret for a little while.”

Will blushed while Beverly laughed.

“I get it. You don’t have to worry about me blabbing.”

“Thanks Bev,” Will said with a smile, small but genuine.

She nodded, finishing her coffee before leaning over to open the files.

“Not to be a mood ruiner, but Jack will skin me if I don’t ask you about this.”

Will sighed, putting his tea down to look over at the pictures, feeling Hannibal next to him also taking in the scenes.

The victims, three of them, two men and woman, had been brutally maimed. Their eyes, ears, tongues, and noses had been cut away, leaving dark holes in their place, turning their heads into flesh covered skulls. All three of them were nude, showing that their hands, feet, and genitalia had been removed as well. They had died from bleeding out.

Will had wondered if his empathy will have been tamed with the encephalitis, but it seemed to be just as vibrant, if not clearer. He felt no anxiety closing in over him as he fell under, his imagination taking him away from the room.

When he came back, he felt Hannibal’s hand on his own, Beverly politely reading over the reports.

“Whoever is doing this feels they are bringing justice by doing this to people. They feel completely in the right to be taking away and then killing them. The locations aren’t relevant, they’re targeting people specifically.”

Hannibal took up one of the pictures.

“In many cultures, it is customary to take hands and feet for certain crimes, such as stealing. Eyes and tongues as well. The tradition goes as far back as Hammurabi’s Law Code, where the common phrase ‘eye for an eye’ came from. They believed that you had to be punished equally to how severe your crime was.”

“Maybe they’re doing this because the victims stole something of theirs?”

Will stared at the waning holes where the genitalia used to be.

“You will no longer harm anyone, not with your hands or your sex. You will not be able to chase them, for you will have no feet. You will not be able to see them, hear them, smell them, or taste them,” he muttered.

While Beverly felt a bit chilled by the mumblings, Hannibal nodded.

“Rapists most likely, ones who were not caught. They may have been the assaulters of individuals who could not report them. They took something from those victims, leaving a permanent scar. The killer finds it their right to deal out punishment for that with something equally permanent.”

Beverly nodded, gathering up the files, appearing unshaken. Hannibal admired her for that.

“When we looked into their backgrounds nothing in their record stood out.”

“Talk to their colleagues, friends, family. Rape is rarely committed by strangers. It’s usually someone they know.”

Beverly stood, file under her arm.

“Thanks Will, Doctor, I’ll let you know if we find anything.”

After goodbyes, Hannibal showed her out. When he returned to the living room, he was bodily stopped by the look that graced Will’s face. He backed up, confident that Will had not seen him, so that he could observe.

He was still staring at the coffee table, but the hooded eyes and slight smile affected Hannibal even without eye contact.

He heard the slightest whisper, just noise to someone with less keen hearing, but to Hannibal it was like hearing man sing God’s praises.

“Even Steven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was corny I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for the sudden seriousness yeesh. Next chapter will be back to the regular dumb and fluff. 
> 
> Date night, and these two might just get lucky C;


	6. I Saw Death in the Eyes of a Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! Will cleans up nice.

“Won’t your reputation be stained by being seen in public with me like this?” Will asked from the inside of his bathroom.

Hannibal clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Not that it would matter, but I should think it would do the exact opposite.”

Will rolled his eyes as he buttoned his shirt. It was utterly too nice in his opinion, a deep blue and definitely made of finer materials than he was used to. Hannibal had been adamant about him wearing it for their date.

He blushed at the word. Now that Will was finally “acceptably” recovered by his personal doctor’s standards, Hannibal was taking him out. He wouldn’t tell him where, which made Will nervous, but it was sure to be grand. He doubted Hannibal knew how to do or be anything but. They weren’t exactly “coming out” to the public, it could just be seen as a dinner between friends, but they would know it was more, and that was what was important at this point.

Their grand waltz out of the closet could come at a later time.

“Well, you aren’t allowed be mad if there’s an article written about you and “the grubby profiler” you were with.”

“You are not-“

Will walked out of the bathroom as Hannibal was answering, fidgeting with his shirt sleeves.

While Hannibal’s mouth didn’t hang open, swine haven’t gained the power of aviation quite yet, he did become lost for words. A rarity in itself, since the doctor always had something prepared for every instance. Except the sight of a cleaned up Will Graham it seemed.

He’d known Will would look fetching in the button down blue shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes as well as the rich tones in his hair. He’d known the black slacks would drape his legs gracefully, not too tight but slim enough to compliment their shape. He just didn’t know it would be this dazzling.

Will caught his stare, grinning despite his embarrassment. He didn’t know if he could get used to the doctor looking at him like that, but he was damn willing to try.

Hannibal, recovered externally from his minor brain pause, stood up to calmly walk to him.

“You are most definitely _not_ “grubby.” Not in the slightest,” he finished his earlier sentence, a poor attempt at covering his pause.

He knew Will would appreciate it.

“Well with you dressing me, no. You could probably dress up one of my dogs and they’d look like a polished citizen,” Will joked.

“Winifred would look dashing in Armani.”

Will snorted, shaking his head. He had no doubt that if he let him, Hannibal would have his mutts eating out of silver bowls and wearing jeweled collars.

“You do look handsome Will,” he said seriously, bringing up one of the man’s hands to kiss, not allowing their eyes to stray from each other.

Will blushed, playing it off by smiling wryly at him.

“This shirt is a bit small for me.”

“Nonsense, your other shirts are simply too large.”

Hannibal kept up his amused tone, though internally he was concerned about the amount of weight Will had lost during his treatment. While he had fed him, not moving as much as he used to caused Will to lose a considerable amount of muscle mass. He had been, gently, encouraging Will to go on walks with him around the large piece of land around the house recently. He didn’t have to urge it much, Will was happy to be walking with his dogs again.

“Why do I get the feeling your intentions aren’t entirely practical?” Will asked amusedly.

Hannibal only grinned in response, the grin that had his slightly turned teeth poke his bottom lip. The resulting flush of colour on Will’s cheeks and his halt of breathing was his anticipated reward.

“Come along Dear, our reservation is for seven,” he said, hand going to Will’s lower back to steer him out the door and down the steps.

Will laughed, eyeing Hannibal as he rounded the shiny Bentley.

“’Dear’?”

Hannibal performed a subtle shy glance as he opened his door.

“My apologies if that was too “corny” for you.”

Will smiled, sliding into the passenger seat. When they were both buckled in, he brushed Hannibal’s hand with his own.

“Nah. Does it mean I get to call you Darling?”

“That would be acceptable. Much more tasteful than ‘babe’ or ‘schnookums,’” he remarked as he started the car and drove to get onto the road that would lead to the highway. He let his accent maim the second pet name a bit.

Will choked on his laughter, trying to keep it quiet behind his hand.

-

“Hannibal, this is really too much…” Will said quietly through his teeth.

“Hardly, I said I would woo you. I am a man of my word,” Hannibal replied, following the hostess to their table, more secluded than other parts of the restaurant, but still within view of the other diners.

Hannibal did like to be seen, especially with Will at his side, looking so beautifully nervous.

The window the table was situated by looked over Baltimore, its lights glinting like diamonds on a necklace. Hannibal embarrassed Will further by pulling his chair out for him, smiling knowingly. The profiler was polite enough to take the seat, though he did shoot a flustered glare at the doctor. Hannibal kept up a mask of innocence.

Their waiter arrived after Hannibal took his seat, asking what they would like to drink. Now that Will was allowed alcohol again, hallelujah, Hannibal ordered the best whiskey they had, along with a dark merlot for himself.

Will waited for the waiter to leave, after giving them fresh bread with a plate olive oil and vinegar, before he spoke.

“Hannibal, I am grateful for all of this—It’s _really_ nice, but—“

Hannibal took Will’s right hand into his left, stroking his thumb against the skin that joined the thumb to the index. He knew it calmed the man more than he cared to admit.

“Will, I know you are a man of simple tastes, I could take you to a diner and you’d think it a romantic gesture, but you know that my tastes are not so simple.”

“So you’d be repulsed if I took you to some family restaurant?” Will asked, his voice having some bite to it. “Are my low class roots too common for you _Doctor Lecter_?”

Hannibal squeezed the hand in his, feeling the tension in the appendage.

“That is not what I meant, and I meant no offense. I would be happy to go anywhere with you. However, you must remember that I enjoy my way of life, and I would like to share that with you. I want to experience the things I enjoy with you, as I hope you wish to do with yours.”

Will felt a bit of shame creep up his neck for so harshly accusing the doctor. Hannibal would never judge someone based on class like that, he judged a person based on their character. He knew that, but years of bias had him defensive.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not use to your lifestyle, it’s all a bit over my head.”

Hannibal brought the hand up to kiss it.

“I know your comfort zone is small William. I hope to expand it a bit.”

Will smiled.

“Just don’t expect me to become a social butterfly at your little gatherings.”

“I would not dream of it,” Hannibal replied.

The prospect of grooming Will Graham into a more confident man had its appeal, standing beside him proudly, although it would be easier if he kept him shy and unsure in the long run.

Decisions, decisions.

Their drinks arrived, and they had a much more pleasant time. Will sipped at his whiskey, letting the taste linger on his tongue for as long as he could keep it there. He complained that he’d never be able to drink the cheap stuff again, and that Hannibal had ruined him. Hannibal just smiled smugly, eyes whispering his delight to ruin Will, which sent a pulse of excitement through Will’s nerves, centering at his groin.

He looked away, busying himself with the menu.

The prices weren’t listed, which made Will anxious, but he held his tongue. He was quickly learning that Hannibal loved to dote; with the hospital visits, the dogs, and the staying with him while he recovered. He would allow the psychiatrist to spoil him tonight, but he swore to himself he’d figure out how to repay Hannibal. Not out of guilt or the sense of owing him, Hannibal would be disappointed with him for feeling that way, but because he wanted to show his appreciation. He genuinely enjoyed the doctor’s company and was very content with the way their relationship was progressing. Not to mention the fact that he could kiss him whenever he felt the desire to, a novelty to a man who had not had intimacy of any kind in years.

“Will, you are staring,” Hannibal remarked.

Will blinked, coming out of his head space, realizing he had been focusing very keenly on Hannibal’s lips. He looked up to his eyes, which were hooded.

He looked away, feeling way too warm.

“Sorry.”

“Quite alright, I did order for you though. I hope you don’t mind.”

Will sat up straighter, looking around the table to see that their menus had disappeared.

“The waiter came back?”

“Yes, you were very deep in thought. I did not wish to disturb you.”

Will sighed, rubbing at his cheek.

“He probably thinks I’m crazy.”

“Do not worry yourself over it, I am sure he did not make such assumptions.”

“Guess the antibiotics didn’t cure my daydreaming, huh?”

Hannibal smiled, the small kind that crinkled his eyes.

“That would have been a shame. Care to share what was going on in your brilliant mind?”

Will bit the inside of his cheek, the image and sensation of their lips sliding together flashing across his eyes.

“Uh, no, that’s okay. It wasn’t anything important.”

“Oh now I am intrigued,” Hannibal said with a grin.

He was way too skilled at reading him. Will grimaced at the irony of it.

“You are entirely too nosy Doctor,” Will covered his embarrassment with snark.

“Only when your thoughts put that type of look in your eyes,” Hannibal retorted.

He did have to admit to himself that the image of Will staring so intently at him, eyes lowered, cheeks pink, and bottom lip caught lightly beneath his top teeth had a warmth spreading through him. He’d not felt sexual arousal in some time, but Will seemed to be able to provoke it with little effort.

Will was saved from responding to him by their food arriving.

They enjoyed their meal, forgetting the previous conversation to discuss the books they had read in their youth. Many of Hannibal’s were in other languages, but he would summarize them for Will when he didn’t know them.

“Le Petit Prince?”

Will smiled, swirling the small amount of whiskey in his glass. He was pleasantly warm, but not tipsy. Hannibal had made sure to make him drink a lot of water, making sure he didn’t strain his liver. It had led to quite a few bathroom breaks unfortunately.

“My father read it to me.”

Hannibal could press that, he was vaguely curious about Will’s parentage, but he figured it would be revealed to him in time. It was cheap psychology to ask about parents, and Will would throw up walls if he did it.

When the waiter returned, asking if they’d like dessert, Hannibal looked at Will in question. He shook his head in negative, thanking the waiter.

While he went to get their check, Will shot a smile towards Hannibal.

“I’d rather get back home.”

While the statement was completely innocent, the look in the profiler’s eyes was not. It spoke of an unsure want, not unsure that he did want, but unsure of whether Hannibal wanted it too.

He smiled back. He hadn’t been sure of when Will would initiate intimacy, or if he ever would at all. It wouldn’t have been a problem, their bond didn’t need sex to grow and entangle.

It would be a treat to bring Will to ruin over and over again though.

“Yes, it would be best that we return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry with how slow I've been, uni is such a bitch. 
> 
> I'm almost done with the next chapter, look forward to these two finally getting it on, woo!


	7. I Love You Never Felt Like Any Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -careless whisper plays in the background-

They didn’t attack each other in a lust-filled rage when they entered Will’s house. There was no slamming into walls or stripping in the hallways. There was no desperation or hurry. 

They greeted the dogs, making sure they were fed, watered, and run before they even went into the guest room, which Hannibal had been staying in some nights. They would need the closed door so as not to worry or be interrupted by the animals. 

When the door was closed, Will cupped Hannibal’s jaw in his hands before kissing him, slow but deep, sighing at the feel of the doctor’s hands running down his back. After separating, they undressed each other slowly, buttons being carefully unhitched instead of ripped off. Hannibal took a bit more time with his jacket, vest, and tie, but Will happened to like watching the armour fall away. 

Will took a special appreciation in Hannibal’s chest once his shirt was off and folded, running his fingers through the hair there, bending a bit to kiss at his collarbone. The hum of approval, that Will felt through his tongue more than heard with his ears, spurred him on to moving down to press the flat of his tongue to dusty nipples. The grip on his hips tightened a bit, accompanied by a breathy growl. 

He backed off so they could unbuckle each others belts, toeing off shoes to take their slacks off. 

Hannibal gently moved Will to lay down on the bed, lifting each of his legs to remove his socks. Will chuckled at the action, before happily watching Hannibal’s back as he leaned down to take his own socks off. 

He joined him on the bed, kissing Will with more heat as he lowered his body to the man beneath him. Will groaned as their brief covered erections pressed to each other. They were both only at about half mast, but Will could feel the blood leaving his head to help that along. 

Hannibal’s grinding against him ensured that. 

Will held the doctor’s back as they continued kissing and moving together, enjoying the slow increase of warmth between them. Hannibal did eventually move to shed his briefs, smiling at Will as he did so. 

With nothing covering him, Will was able to finally admire how truly gorgeous Hannibal was. Not a very common beauty, nothing like those frivolous advertisements for underwear or swim shorts. His shoulders were normal in how broad they were, chest and abdomen defined but not bulky. His arms definitely held strength in them, but didn’t bulge with veins. His skin was that warm tan all around, proving Will’s guess that he rarely wore anything but a suit. 

Will was most enraptured with his legs. They were long and surprisingly thin, graceful in their form, ending in narrow but long feet. He wondered if Hannibal had ever been a dancer or a runner. 

The cock that stood proudly towards the slightly softer part of his belly wasn’t a bad sight either. 

Will smiled up at Hannibal, raising his hips to slip off his own underwear. He felt Hannibal study him, watching as those dark eyes roamed over his skin. 

“You are breath taking William,” he said softly, kneeling back onto the bed. 

While underweight from his treatment, Will’s body was still beautiful. He was only a hair shorter than him, but his build was different from his own, arms and thighs thick with muscle even with the recent loss, a delightful curve settling above Will’s knee. He wished to kiss it, so he did, softly on the cap and then on the inner thigh. He also laid kisses along the hip bones, breathing in the musk that settled around Will’s groin, before moving back up to connect their eyes. 

Will chuckled, his hand reaching up to smooth down Hannibal’s side, feeling the ribs under flesh and sinew. 

“Speak for yourself. What do you do to have legs like that?” 

Hannibal smiled, putting one of said legs between Will’s to press their now unclothed erections together. Will let out a small gasp at the sensation, eyes fluttering at the contact. 

“I swim when I can.”

“Hm, must be a sight, you in a little swimsuit.” 

“You may join me to judge for yourself.”

Will smiled, liking the idea of watching Hannibal in water. And out of water. Dripping wet, bangs in his eyes. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

It occurred to Will that it might be strange for them to be having such a mundane conversation while continuing to grind against each other, but he couldn’t work up a fuck to give about it. He enjoyed hearing Hannibal’s voice, observing his reactions. He was entirely too fascinated with him. 

Hannibal kissed him again, letting more of his weight press against Will’s front. 

“Now mielas, at the risk of sounding blunt, how do you wish to continue?” 

The foreign word had Will stall, the accent, which had been getting thicker as the night went on, suddenly matching up. He forgot about it once he really thought over what had been said though. He flushed a bit, shrugging in response, feeling himself tense up at the question. He sighed when Hannibal started to kiss at his throat, focusing on his adam’s apple.

“This, was utterly distracting over the past few months.” 

Will laughed, his muscles relaxing, and his heart beating quickly with anticipation rather than nervousness. 

“Forgive me,” he said with a smile, thankful for the distraction, before answering the previous query. “What do you prefer?”

Hannibal grinned slightly, sending a pool of heat to Will’s already pulsing groin. Those full lips pressed to his clavicle, lightly moving over the sparse amount of hair on his sternum. 

“Oh, perhaps with hands. Or my mouth?” he asked as he traveled down to where his pubic hair started, kissing lightly, hot breath ghosting over the tip of his penis, which was starting to shine with precum. 

“God, Hannibal…” he uttered, breathing suddenly becoming shakier. 

“I could have you lay there, just as you are, and ride you, your cock deep inside of me,” he suggested, voice casual but definitely an octave lower. 

Will’s sensitive imagination gifted him with the image of Hannibal doing just that, his regal features tightened in ecstasy as he took his pleasure from him. He felt his dick twitch underneath Hannibal’s chin. 

“Or I could enter you, your heat around me, squeezing me until I have nothing left to give. There are many possibilities Will, and I am at your command.”

Will threaded his fingers into Hannibal’s hair, messing up the styling. 

“Is all of the above an acceptable answer?” he breathed out. 

Hannibal chuckled, coming back up to kiss him. 

“Not all tonight I think. You are still newly recovered after all.”

Will groaned. 

“I’m fine. And you are so not allowed to tease me with that kind of talk.” 

Hannibal smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“It is not teasing if I follow through.”

Hannibal was going to be the end of him. 

“We can do it all, don’t worry. We have time. It will not be just this night,” he reassured. 

Will smiled, skin tingling at the thought of more nights like this. Ones more vigorous, or just as gentle, entering each other, or not entering at all. 

“I want you inside me…for tonight,” he finally admitted. 

“Your wish is mine to grant,” he replied, kissing Will’s lips softly again. 

Will reached an arm up to the night stand, opening the drawer with an awkward bend to his wrist. Hannibal took over finding the lube and condoms (still in date thank god), buried between pens and little pieces of paper that somehow breed within small spaces. 

Hannibal focused on lubing up his fingers, Will’s heart rate picking up at the indecent shine it gave to the digits. 

He was prepared for the first of those long fingers. He was not prepared for the hot mouth that suddenly enclosed over his prick, or the tongue that pressed against its underside. 

“Shit, Hannibal.”

The doctor just hummed in response, laving the sensitive tip as he pressed in his second finger. Will fidgeted, fingers strangling the bed sheets beneath him, nerves firing and singing along his skin, tickling his spine. He barely noticed a third finger since Hannibal decided to drop down, sucking with earnest and rubbing the head against his soft palate. 

He was going to finish way too soon if this kept up, and he was going to tell Hannibal of this, before the fourth finger spread him, the first two starting to rub at a particular spot. As the stimulation progressed, so did the pleasure it brought, each stroke sending a stronger bolt through him. 

He shakily touched the side of Hannibal’s head, willing himself not to grab his hair. 

“Hannibal, you,” He bit his tongue, feeling himself way too close to the edge. “You really need to stop.”

Hannibal glanced up at him, which was the filthiest and most beautiful sight Will decided he’d ever witnessed to date, before he let go and pulled his fingers out. 

Will dragged him up to kiss him, noisily and messily, before laying his head back onto the bed. 

“Not that I wasn’t enjoying that, believe me, but I’d like to not be a teenager and finish before you,” he got out in shaky breaths. 

Hannibal smiled.

“I wouldn’t have held it against you.”

“I know you wouldn’t’ve, that’s why I had to stop you. Now,” he reached down to gently take hold of Hannibal’s erection, thumb brushing over the leaking head, “I believe you had some wishes to grant.” 

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered, and he inhaled just loudly enough for Will to hear it, and damn if Will had ever been more enchanted in his life. 

The doctor grabbed the silver packet, opening it carefully and then sliding it on with ease. 

A small part of Will’s brain that wasn’t clouded by his desire wondered when the last time Hannibal had had sex. A man? A woman? Was it with someone he knew? 

“Will, you are thinking very loudly.”

Will blinked, feeling the warm palm of Hannibal’s dry hand pressing to his cheek.

“Sorry, my mind likes to jerk me around, really inconvenient.” 

“No need to apologize. What concerns you? I do not wish to proceed if you are having doubts.”

Will shook his head, a wry grin on his face. He decided Hannibal was a bit too good for him. 

“I’m not doubting this, or you. I just, I was just wondering when you last had sex,” he muttered out, feeling like a shy first-timer at over thirty. Ridiculous. 

Hannibal briefly thought about what Will could gain from knowing that information. He obviously wasn’t worried of disease, they had both had their tests, and Will didn’t seem the type for jealousy. Perhaps he worried of Hannibal’s loyalty, or of his experience. It was obvious that neither of them were virgins, but he could tell Will hadn’t been with anyone for a long time. His fear of being social would keep him wary of anyone. He found handshakes too intimate at times. 

Will also didn’t come off as someone driven by desire, and could probably go forever without sex if it happened that way. They were similar in those instances. 

While the shy, uncertain gaze that Will was sporting at the moment might be pathetic on most, Hannibal found it incredibly charming. 

“Is the answer of “Many years” acceptable?” he asked, crafting the facial expression to show a small amount of not-quite shame. 

Will’s smile came back, his anxiety seeming to leave him, brushing the back of his hand over Hannibal’s cheekbone. 

“It’s fine, that’d be my answer too. Just can’t imagine a handsome wealthy man like you would be wanting of offers.”

“Of offers there are many, but as you know, I tend to give myself too much, when I do give. I am very cautious because of this. I do not find sex to be a necessity like eating or breathing.” He grinned, kissing Will’s cheek. “Though it is a very welcome bonus when it is with someone I care for.” 

The bottom valves in Will’s heart missed a beat, double timing to catch up with the top ones, making him need to take in more air than he needed, chest feeling as if it’d been dropped from a great height. 

Instead of responding, he pulled Hannibal down by his back, kissing him as he brought his thighs up to trap the doctor’s sides. Luckily, Hannibal got the point, spreading more lubrication over his covered erection before guiding himself into Will. 

The burn of the tip pressing in was brief, the head passing the tight ring without too much friction. Will breathed deeply, pushing himself downward when he exhaled. 

When the feeling struck him and he pleasured himself, he would sometimes use his fingers, but that seemed a completely different animal altogether. He’d forgotten the spread, the feeling of fullness. 

When he was about to start begging Hannibal to move, the doctor seemed to read his mind, hips shifting forward, and then back. Will groaned with each slide, gripping at Hannibal’s arms which kept him aloft. He tried to keep his eyes open, admiring the pinch of Hannibal’s expression as he fell into rhythm, his bangs falling out of their styling. 

Will squeezed his thighs a bit, getting the doctor’s attention. Hannibal looked down at him, taking in the sight of Will’s red lips, parted and wet, the halo of curls pressed to the pillow, those striking eyes dark and storming. He made sure to mentally engrave the image into his memory, so that he may reproduce it at a later time with pencils and pastels. He would fit in well with his collection of renaissance art that decorated the south wing. 

“Hannibal.”

He bent down to kiss him, pushing into him until there was no more to give. 

“Yes?” 

Will clenched his teeth, eyes squinting as if to regain focus. 

“I’m not—God, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he warned.

He shifted his weight onto one arm, the other going down to stroke at the blushing erection, stroking languidly as he ground into him. 

“Do not hold yourself back mieles,” he ordered, snapping his hips in short quick thrusts as he tightened his grip. 

Will’s thighs quivered and jerked where they were clenched around his hips, back starting to arch off the mattress. 

“Fuck, Hannibal—“ he hissed, damn near whimpering as his orgasm took him over, seizing his spine and vibrating through his pelvis. 

As his mind cleared a bit, he felt Hannibal slow down in his pace, making him tighten his legs around him, even though they felt like jelly. Will wrapped his shaking arms around his neck, kissing at the sweat that had dripped from the doctor’s hairline. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” he breathed out, pushing his hips downward. 

Hannibal picked his pace back up again, chasing his own climax as Will gave attention to his throat, most likely leaving marks. He found himself not caring if they were above his collar line. He rather enjoyed the fantasy of his patients politely not pointing them out while in sessions. 

It didn’t take him long to feel the familiar clench and nearly painful sensation that came before his release, giving a grunt into Will’s neck as his muscles all tightened up at once. 

After a few moments of breathing, he lowered himself to his elbows, kissing lightly at Will’s jaw. 

“Take a breath,” he nearly whispered. 

Will did so, letting it out while Hannibal extracted himself, disposing of the condom once he was free of the profiler’s legs. 

He walked a bit shakily to the bathroom, letting Will admire his ass. He was definitely looking forward to that. 

When he came back, there was a warm wet cloth to wipe at his stomach, careful not to brush his over sensitized dick.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Will sat up with a groan, carefully standing up on his still wobbly legs. Hannibal was immediately next to him, an arm around his waist. He gave a small smile, leaning a bit of his weight onto him. He ached in a very good way. 

“Shower and then sleep?” he mumbled into Hannibal’s throat. 

“Agreed.”

The shower was a very quick wash, since Will could barely keep his eyes open, before they went out to where Will’s bed was. The dogs looked up at them, before going back to sleeping, satisfied that their pack leaders were fine. 

Hannibal laid on his side, giving Will the option to have his own space on the bed. He admitted that having Will lay in front of him and then pulling his arm over to hold his waist was a pleasant alternative. 

“Good night William,” he wished as Will pulled the cover over them. 

A small mumble was his response, his breathing evening out almost immediately when he settled down. 

The lack of night terrors was a welcomed side effect of his treatment, and Hannibal made sure to enjoy it fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally some lovin'. 
> 
> Hopefully I won't take too long to get the next chapter out. I enjoy writing morning after snuggles almost as much as the porn. 
> 
> Prepare for more blushing cotton balls.


	8. He's Got a Rhythm and It's All You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this one out (and it's nothing but porn). Finally summer break is here, so hopefully I'll be more active. 
> 
> Have some Hannibal enjoying being on the bottom.

A bit too warm, and very used to not sharing his bed, Will woke to the light sleep musk clinging to Hannibal’s chest.

 

It took him awhile to gain his bearings, taking a slow self assessment of his faculties. He was aching pleasantly, muscles that he’d forgotten he had tense and somewhat numb. He could feel sweat on the back of his neck and on his chest, but it was a normal amount that people got while sleeping, and not a sheet soaking one from a night terror.

 

He was surprised they were both still on the bed. He had expected to have kicked the doctor in his sleep.

 

Will was also surprised that Hannibal was still asleep, lips slightly parted with shallow, slow breaths passing through them, features so relaxed you could almost believe he was Will’s age. Those harsh features charmingly squished against the arm under his head, hair an absolute mess from being slept on wet.

 

He couldn’t help himself, he put his face into the crook of the doctor’s neck, breathing him in as he touched his lips to the skin there.

 

Hannibal’s response was a deep inhale, followed by an arm wrapping around his waist. When Will pulled back, he got to watch him open his eyes for the first time that day, the brown especially bright in the morning light, the colour of hot coffee with cream.

 

“Good morning, sorry I woke you.”

 

Hannibal’s full lips, a bit dry, spread in a faint smile.

 

“No need to apologize.” Oh his voice was delightfully husky and mumbly, part dry mouth, part sleep. “Not when it’s in such a pleasant fashion.”

 

Will gave his own grin, moving to once again nestle into the doctor’s shoulder.

 

Hannibal let his hand spread over Will’s back, mapping the curves and grooves of his ribs and shoulder blades.

 

“You are far too thin.”

 

“I was hospitalized, it happens,” Will mumbled into his neck, his stubble scratching the skin there.

 

“I’ll be sure to fix that.” A muffled chuckle blew against his throat. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore, in the best way.”

 

Hannibal smiled, brushing his lips over Will’s cheekbone.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You did not just thank me for sex, and you _definitely_ did not just think of that as a compliment” he deadpanned, the threat of getting pinched heavy in his tone.

 

“No, I only meant that I am grateful to you for allowing me that experience.”

 

Will bit him lightly on the shoulder as punishment, enjoying the laugh it brought out of the older man.

 

“Yeah well, that goes both ways doctor, and it certainly won’t be the last time.”

 

Hannibal hummed deeply, eyes going from sleepy to sly.

 

“Oh won’t it?”

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

Hannibal’s arm tightened around his waist, pressing them closer together. Both of their cocks were at about quarter mast, slightly interested with the new contact.

 

“It would certainly be disappointing, you haven’t rightly fucked me into your mattress yet.”

 

The adrenaline and heat that pumped through Will’s skin and into his balls nearly had him curling his toes. The proper voice so eloquently laying out such filthy notions had his head swimming.

 

“Shit, you are not allowed to speak,” he grumbled, feeling very foolish at the rate in which his penis swelled.

 

“We could sacrifice one of my ties for a gag.”

 

“ _Hannibal_.”

 

He chuckled, kissing Will on his forehead.

 

“Do you wish for me to prepare breakfast?”

 

Will let out a frustrated sigh, before nodding.

 

While the thought of having a morning romp was tempting, his desire for food outweighed his desire for Hannibal to touch him.

 

After they ate though.

 

“As long as I get to suck you once we’re done.”

 

The small groan that wheezed through Hannibal’s throat as he rolled to get off the bed had Will grinning the entire time he cleaned himself up.

 

He went to feed his dogs but found that that had already been done for him. Most of them were outside running, except for Winston who nosed at his leg in greeting.

 

Will peered into his kitchen once all the dogs ran back in, smiling and leaning against the archway to watch the doctor work. He especially enjoyed that Hannibal had stolen one of Will’s henleys, with the sleeves pushed up to reveal those incredibly distracting forearms, dark blue and worn thin from being washed so many times.

 

More importantly, Hannibal had decided to wear a pair of snug sleep pants, outlining him from the hips down. While small, his ass was still shapely, and fit the rest of him just right.

 

Hannibal hummed deeply when he felt the warm body press up against his back, cold fingers playing with the hem of his underwear. He had felt Will staring at him and had wondered when he would join.

 

“The frittatas will be done soon.”

 

Will mumbled into the back of his neck, soft breaths tickling the baby hairs there.

 

“I’m regretting putting off sex until after breakfast.”

 

Hannibal chuckled, arching a bit to press himself against Will’s hips.

 

“You will need your strength. As will I, so behave and sit.”

 

Will obeyed, but only after a soft nip to the skin he had been kissing.

 

-

 

Well one thing that really surprised Will was that Doctor Hannibal Lecter was vocal when on the receiving end.

 

 _Very_ vocal, and it was knocking his stamina away at an embarrassing speed.

 

After a mediocre performance of fellatio, in Will’s opinion, though Hannibal assured him it was good, the doctor had damn near mewled as he opened him up. His vocalizations didn’t consist of dirty talk or over exaggerated moans, which Will had always found incredibly uncomfortable to hear.

 

What rang in his ears instead were hitched gasps, shuddery exhalations of breath, and strained whimpers. All bolstered his nearly nonexistent ego incredibly.

 

Hannibal had then turned over onto his knees, chest pressed into the comforter and ass in the air.

 

Will had nearly swallowed his tongue, the difference between that upright and proud suit wearing gentlemen to this, well, _minx,_ was just too much for him.

 

“Will, while your staring is appreciated…” he urged gently, voice thick.

 

Will inhaled sharply, nodding shakily.

 

Hannibal rested his head against his crossed arms, raising his lower half even more when he felt Will’s gentle but solid grip on his hips. He grinned to himself when he heard the profiler quietly whine at that gesture.

 

Hannibal had always found it utterly ridiculous that men thought they were less masculine or powerful if they bottomed. Sex had never been about “taking” for him. It was an endless loop of giving.

 

So when Will finally entered him, hesitantly, which was oh so _Will_ , he gave back by letting a reverent “William” ride on his exhale. Which resulted in a high pitched moan, followed by a more confident push into him.

 

Like he’d said, endless loop.

 

“God, Hannibal,” Will groaned, thrusting shallowly and with precision.

 

He reacted by detaching one of the hands on his hips, pulling it down so that Will had to follow, pressing his chest against his back. They both let out small noises at the angle change.

 

When Will tried to stroke him, Hannibal brought the hand up to kiss.

 

“Just you mieles. Focus on-“ He was cut off by the insistent grinding Will started up, catching on quickly to what he was implying.

 

He had never been a fan of deep thrusting, the shallow but quicker pace, having his lover’s swollen cock head constantly rubbing over his prostate, was more his taste. Which Will, incredibly, picked up on, his empathy helping him to decipher which of the better sounds were result of which actions.

 

In short, Hannibal felt himself fall into an abyss of sensation, and he let that darkness take him willingly.

 

Will panted against Hannibal’s shoulder blade, feeling his groin pulse when Hannibal started speaking in between his sounds of pleasure. The words weren’t English, they were that language that matched up with his accent, guttural yet whispered. Even without knowing what he was saying, Will felt the coil within him winding tighter after every utterance.

 

He had pushed Hannibal, so well-spoken and articulate, to the point of not being able to speak English.

 

Again with that ego stroking, his head was going to explode.

 

When he felt his balls clench, he whimpered a warning into the doctor’s ear, who only tightened in response.

 

Shuddering, Will tried to keep his weight off of the doctor, pulling out so that he could lay on his side. It took a few minutes of watching Hannibal’s back expand from laboured breathing, before he turned over to look at him.

 

He smiled that toothy smile that would be the end of him.

 

Will couldn’t help smiling back.

 

“You’re loud.”

 

Hannibal chuckled, rolling to lay on his back, cum streaked across his belly. Will felt a low burn in his gut at the sight.

 

“I had much to be loud about.”

 

Will rolled his eyes, sidling up to Hannibal’s side to kiss him.

 

“You _seriously_ need to stop stroking my ego.”

 

Hannibal kissed him back, smile never leaving him.

 

“I only do so for things that are true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Hannibal and Will being switches. And that Hannibal is audibly appreciative. 
> 
> Next chapter will be more case stuff, but it'll still be fluffy as hell.


	9. Tell Everybody What the Water Couldn't Take from Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed how long it's taken me to post another chapter forgive me ;;;;

The atmosphere of Will’s house had been so pleasant as of late.

Most mornings, he would wake to Hannibal. Sometimes curled around him, curled into him, other times not touching at all, but still close. He felt guilty for making Hannibal drive so far every night, since the doctor still had appointments, but his lover (Boyfriend? Companion?) assured him that he found his nights alone more unappealing than a lengthy drive. 

Will couldn’t really argue. He was aware of himself enough to understand his selfishness. 

He wished for that domestic bliss right now, his home duller and colder with Jack Crawford standing in his living room. 

Hannibal was at work, and he was sure Jack knew that. He had planned on it. It amused him that Jack was afraid of the doctor, but too glum to enjoy it.

“It would really help us Will. We can’t narrow down the suspects, as there are an unfortunately large amount of people who know or have been victims of sexual assault. I need you to look harder, give me more details to weed him out.” 

Will clenched his fist against his sofa, feeling shivers trying to work their way through his ribs. Winston licking his hand and leaning his warm body against his leg calmed him somewhat. The rest of the dogs standing guard around him helped too. He wondered if that’s why Hannibal didn’t mind them. 

“Jack, I can’t. It’s not good for me, and my body obviously knows that,” he breathed out heavily as he rubbed his face. 

“You’re healed now aren’t you?”

“Healing doesn’t mean going back to brand new, to how you were before. It means you’ve suffered a trauma, and you’ve recovered to the best point you can get. There are scars and sore spots, reminding you not to do the same thing that caused the trauma. I have a lot of scars Jack, and not just the physical.”

Definitely not just the physical.

“You’re talking but I’m hearing Doctor Lecter,” the tone was faintly accusatory. 

“He’s saved my life, and he continues to try and keep me saved. We both think I shouldn’t do this anymore.”

“So you’re going to sit back and teach while you have the potential to save so many people?” 

The guilt trip used to work. Now it just pissed him off. 

“Don’t you have bright young minds you can ask for advice?”

“I don’t want to risk them-“

“Oh, but you’ll risk me?” he snapped, and he saw immediately that Jack was poked by it.

“Do we have to have another talk?” he basically snarled, his inner pit bull rearing its tenacious head. 

“No, we don’t, because we’re done talking. Get out of my house,” he said through gritted teeth, baring his own fangs. 

Jack may have been a well muscled and determined hound, but Will was a hardy mutt. So many killers, locked in special doors in his head, waiting to be used to continue their work through him. 

Jack steamed, but with Will’s dogs growling, sensing the stress from their caregiver, and Will’s own eyes boring into him, he left briskly, slamming the door. 

-

“Jack was here,” Hannibal stated when he arrived, having already changed into casual slacks and a sweater so the dogs wouldn’t ruin his suit.

Will sat in his armchair with a cold cup of tea. He didn’t really remember brewing it. 

“How could you tell?”

“I smell his cologne, but mostly, you happily kissed me farewell this morning, and are now not kissing me in greeting.”

Will had to crack a small smile at that. He looked up at Hannibal, who had come to stand by him. 

“My neglecting you can only mean Jack paid me a visit?”

“There are not many things that jar you these days.” 

“You have yourself to thank for that,” he murmured, craning his neck somewhat. 

Hannibal bent down at the invitation, full lips warming his cold ones. 

“I’m happy to have a positive effect on you, but you are the only one who can change yourself. I’m proud of you for holding your ground against him.” 

Will bit back his comment about a dad complimenting his child for standing up to a bully. 

“Was it the right thing to do?” 

“In terms of your health, yes, and that’s all that matters to me.” 

“Selfish.”

“Entirely.”

Will grinned, greeting him once again.

-

He was finally given permission to resume teaching the next week. Hannibal had put out the suggestion of teaching online classes, but Will knew that wouldn’t be best for him. While he was uncomfortable socially, driving to work and teaching for a set amount of hours was good for his mental process. Routine was a comfort.

He was getting his lectures put together in his living room, when his phone buzzed at him angrily. Will didn’t know how Jack could make a device sound a certain mood, but he managed. 

He answered warily. Hannibal should be home soon, so he hoped the call would be quick. Not likely.

“Jack, I told you-“

“We found out who the killer is.”

Will paused. 

“That’s…good?” 

The noise Jack made wasn’t pleased with his response. 

“She’s gone Will! We can’t find even a small trace of her. No credit cards, her apartment is completely empty, the landlord barely remembers her. Will, you need to help. Get Doctor Lecter to help, whatever it takes.”

Will sighed, ready to give another speech, but the front door opened. He expected to see his well dressed lover, probably with a bag of groceries.

Instead a small but muscular woman walked through, the look on her face displaying her warines. In the span of two seconds staring at her, he knew she was the killer.

That’s when his lover walked in, hanging up his coat as if nothing was wrong. 

“Jack, I’m going to call you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da?! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the end! Let's hope I can write it in less than a year haha ugh


	10. Now I'm a Maneater in More than just One Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a night is only the beginning of a day.

“Are you expecting a kiss in greeting?” Will asked, standing up slowly.

His senses felt as if they had magnified, like he could feel every stitch in the grey sweater he was wearing, could smell the small dab of cologne Hannibal put behind his ears. 

Hannibal looked at him as he always did, calm in his features. His eyes were so different though, usually soft as hide, now rippling and molten. Coffee about to burn. 

“In this situation, it would be a surprise,” he responded, voice as even as the set of his mouth. 

The woman crossed her arms, a show of discomfort and display of defense. 

“Sorry to be intruding on your domesticity, but why am I here again?” she asked, voice rough but powerful. 

Hannibal dipped his head. 

“This is Matilda King. As you have probably already deduced, she is The Judge.”

Will had forgotten they’d named her that in the news. He was sad to be reminded. 

“So are you two going to turn me in? Kill me? Did you know one of those pigs?” she ground out. 

The term struck a chord in Will. 

The dogs, who had been sniffing at her curiously, wandered away at her tone. Hannibal walked over to Will, keeping some noticeable space.

He wasn’t sure how Will was feeling. That was interesting. 

“You saw her before they did,” Will stated, feeling Hannibal’s gaze lock on him. “You brought her to me, because you knew how I felt.” 

“You have a strong sense of morality my dear. I thought it would be a shame for her to rot in a prison, or be put down.” 

Will let out a breath, finally looking over to his lover. 

“Put on some coffee.”

-

After Matilda was convinced they wouldn’t harm her, she sat down to explain her becoming. It was about what Will expected. Her friend had been assaulted years prior, the man was tried, he walked. Her friend was never the same, felt he was behind every door, in every dark corner. 

Matilda just wanted to free her from that. 

She thought about going into the field that tries to persecute rapists and abusers, but found that the numbers of them who got away told that the system didn’t work. She went into the fitness business, building her strength. Slowly and carefully, she picked them off.

It was only until she started making displays out of them that the FBI caught her scent.

“Why start a signature?” he asked, the coffee gone, Hannibal quiet beside him. 

She smiled, and it was a smile Will knew. That power of taking a life leaking into your facial muscles, making your teeth sing. 

“Sends a message to any man, woman, or whatever in between that is even thinking about taking advantage of someone. People respond best to fear. If they know that someone is out there killing them off, they won’t want to try.” She cocked her head. “Do you think I’m morally wrong to kill them? That God is the only one who can judge? I have no belief in some made up imaginary friend. We’re here, that’s all we have. I believe that humans are the most capable of cruelty, and also the most capable of love. I want a world of the latter. Is it my job to get rid of them? No, but I never sleep better than after one of them dies by my hand.” 

The stream that Will always felt throw through him did not pick up or slow down as it did when he was faced with a challenge. It was steady. 

“What do you plan to do now?” he asked.

Matilda shrugged. 

“If my time is up, then that’s just how it is. I’m not rich, I don’t have hideaways. I’ll be labeled a crazy woman, a feminazi. Se la vie.”

Will turned to Hannibal.

“You plan to send her away.”

Hannibal inclined his head.

“She will be safe, and will have the means to carry on her work.” 

Matilda stared at them, looking a little shocked. She didn’t speak though, probably smart enough not to question it. 

“Go on then.”

-

By the time Hannibal got back, it was early morning. 

He was sat in one of the porch chairs, watching the first rays of sun bleed into the grey sky. Hannibal’s Bentley turned off, and was quiet for ten seconds before Hannibal stepped out. He walked slowly up the steps, before joining him in the twin chair next to him. 

After three minutes, Will smiled at him tiredly, picking at the wicker arm of his chair. 

“I know you’re him.” 

He practically heard the muscles in Hannibal’s thighs and arms tense up. To run? No, Hannibal would fight. He would subdue him quickly, kill him without pain. He tried to keep his face neutral, but the questions were obvious.

“Awhile ago Hannibal. I’m the best damn profiler in this hemisphere, I’d have to be blind. Why didn’t I say anything? It wasn’t important, I knew I had crawled into your heart. You’ve been truthful Hannibal, you love too much or not at all. You love me, about as much as I do you. Is that selfish that I keep you even when law says you’re the devil? Yes, no doubt it is. I don’t care. I’ve seen so much cruelty, dishonesty, fakeness.” He twined his fingers under Hannibal’s, the stiff digits relaxing only just. “You have never been fake, only yourself. You could have lied about my encephalitis, but you didn’t. You told yourself things that stopped you from lying to me, but in the end it was simply adoration.” 

“And you feel that same adoration.” It wasn’t a question, but Will still brought the tan knuckles up to his mouth to kiss in answer. “You didn’t change me, and I didn’t change you. We only opened up a different part of ourselves that couldn’t be revealed by anyone else.” He hesitated. “Your morality…”

“Morality is something you learn. There are still humans out there that eat the flesh of their fallen enemies. We’d like to say we’re united, but we all pick and choose our morals. Am I glad Matilda killed them? Yes. Am I glad you’re The Ripper? I only feel that I understand you more, because it is simply you. I always felt peace with your crime scenes. Disgust, horror, those are all feelings I have forgotten.” He grinned. “Except maybe for trashy journalism.”

Hannibal brought their joined hands to his own lips, breathing in deeply. 

“Of that, we are in agreement.” 

Will stroked Hannibal’s course cheek with his thumb. As the sun finally rose, he stood from his chair.

“Come inside with me.”

Hannibal stood with him, hands going to his waist.

“What of the future?”

“Far future? All I know is that we’re there together. Near future? You’re going to be kneeling on my bed and forgetting any language besides your native one.” 

Hannibal’s eyes, warm and yet frightening to anyone but himself, fluttered shut for a moment. 

“You enjoy wielding that power over me.”

“It’s only fair.” He kissed those full lips, finally greeting him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. Haha, I hope that was a satisfying ending??? I feel like I could write forever about Will's accepting of Hannibal, but it would get very boring. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through the marshmallow fluff and murder! I so enjoyed writing this <3

**Author's Note:**

> I just like Will to be spoiled. 
> 
> Please leave kudos if you'd like more! It will only get gayer from this point on.


End file.
